Training in Session
by aliixo
Summary: Amy Rose wants to prove to her blue hero that she can fight; that she's not weak like everyone thinks. That's when she gets the bright idea to ask Shadow the Hedgehog to train her. What happens when the two train together? Will anything spark between them? And why does Sonic seem so... Jealous? Written alongside with Twin-books
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So for about two months now, Twin-Books and I have been piecing together this wonderful story, and it's FINALLY ready! I hope you guys like this story as we worked on it really hard, I'd like to thank Twin-Books for taking part in this with me, Love ya Twin!**

**Disclaimer: Twin and I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Boom! Boom! Zaaap!_

"YOU CURSED HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic the hedgehog was running at the speed of sound, a pink hedgehog buddle in his strong arms, they were in the mist of battle, with the Sonic team winning of course. The pink hedgehog, known as Amy Rose, was abducted from her home while baking chocolate chip cookies. Of course the team knew about this straight away and leaped into action to save one of their closest friends.

Sonic sped all around Eggman's base, looking for the entrance, encountering Eggpawns on the way, he took them out easily and skilfully without harming the afraid Rose in his arms. Amy looked up at her beloved hero's face, a smirk was plastid on his muzzle and determination was written in his eyes, Amy stared in awe, how could he be so strong? How is he not afraid of danger?

The blue hedgehog felt a pair of eyes staring at him and glanced down, seeing it was Amy who was staring. A red tinge made its way up to her muzzle out of embarrassment. She forced her beautiful jade eyes away from her hero and looked forward. Sonic's smirk grew even more as he chuckled, noticing she was staring at him the entire time.

He focused his vision in front of him, not wanting to miss any of the action. He soon found the entrance of the base and ran out before the base exploded in the nick of time. He sped out to a safe distance and jumped onto the Tornado, as it swooped down to catch them. Sonic held Amy's waist as they gained balance on the wing of the plane. Tails turned around and glanced up at his buddy, giving him a thumbs up, which he returned with a cocky smile.

Amy stayed silent, still deep in thought about her hero.

'Why didn't I just fight them off? I was perfectly capable.' Amy kept asking herself. She was pondering the many ways she could have avoided this mess. 'I was strong enough to take them on yet I barely put up a fight.' Amy seemed to keep beating herself up lately, annoyed with how weak she was. She was tired of her crush saving her life. She wanted to take care of herself.

Suddenly, Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a large mechanical bug climbing onto the plane's wing, sneaking up behind Sonic who cradled Amy in his arms. Instantly Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smacked the robot off the plane causing Sonic to lose his grip on her. Amy found herself, off balance, at the edge of the plane's wing. Since the pink hedgehog no longer had balance, she found herself slipping off the plane.

Without warning, Sonic grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her back onto the plane's wing. "Amy! Be careful! You could have been killed!" He shouted over the plane's engine. After those words Amy felt herself falling back into her thoughts. 'Didn't he see what I just did for him? I saved his life and he tells me to be careful?' Amy screamed in her mind.

She began to feel like her blue hero didn't truly respect her as a fighter. She couldn't blame him though. There were a million ways she could have avoided this whole situation in the first place but she was too weak to accomplish any of them. 'I'm such a weakling!' She continued to tear herself down until a wonderful idea captured her thoughts. 'I should train for situations such as these!' Now her face was overtook by a smile.

Then Amy's face fell. 'Who would train me?' She wondered. She decided to wait until her feet hit ground in order to determine that answer.

The plane carrying the three team members landed right outside Mystic Ruins. Tails hopped out of the cockpit as the two hedgehogs jumped off the wing of the Tornado. Tails and Sonic began to bicker and chat about the recent fight that just went down while the pink hedgehog was thinking, leaning against the plane as she did so. Who was worthy enough to train her? Who would even remotely be interested in the idea?

'I could ask Knuckles... but he has to guard the Master Emerald, Tails is not much of a fighter, Silver and Blaze are still on the future, Rouge... I'd rather not.' She thought as she one by one, picked off every person not suitable for the job. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the two tailed kitsune spoke up to her.

"You okay Amy? You haven't spoken in a while..." Tails asked, concern fully aware in his voice. It was weird for to two boys to not see Amy glomp Sonic or ask him to marry her for about the 100th time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside shall we?" She was quick to go inside Tails' workshop, as she didn't feel like talking about what was really on her mind. They would probably think she's crazy for having such thoughts as these. Soon enough, she was joined by the two boys, a look of confusion etched on their faces. Amy caught on to this and quickly ran to the back, gathering Tails' First Aid Kit. Re-entering to the living room with the First Aid Kit in hand and stating she needed to clean up Sonic's wounds, which was true. He was covered from head to toe in cuts and scratches that could get infected if not treated right away.

Amy asked Sonic to take a seat as she opened the kit and took out an alcoholic disinfector and cotton wool. Sonic took a seat with Tails on the other side of the couch, observing mostly Amy.

"This may hurt a little." She mumbled a little warning to Sonic, she spilled some of the disinfectant onto the cotton wool and began to clean his cuts, Sonic hissed as the liquid stung at his skin. Once Amy was done cleaning, she wrapped some bandages around his arms and legs, tying a little bow to keep the ends together, she announced that she was done and Sonic ran to the kitchen to get a well-deserved chilidog.

Amy sighed and leaned back on the couch, letting her thoughts take over as she still was trying to think of someone able to train her, make her stronger. Oblivious to baby blue eyes observing her from across the room, she still was thinking, until it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened as she flew up from her comfy position to sitting up in one quick motion. Why didn't she think of him before?

He was strong, powerful, able to use the chaos emeralds well, able to also use other weapons such as guns. He looks exactly like the person she was trying to prove herself a worthy fighter just like everyone else.

'_Shadow..._'

**aliixo: Thanks for reading guys!**

**Twin-Books: Hope you enjoyed it! You guys better review or... *evil smirk***

**Mmkay byee~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**aliixo: Hey Guys! Twin-books and I here! Sorry we took awhile to update, we kinda had writer's block on this! But we finally came up with a chapter! A reviewer asked if there was going to be any OC's in this story... I'll talk about it with Twin but for now, Its a maybe. Twin! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Twin-books: Kay~ Alii and I do not own anything except the plot. On with the chapter!**

Amy Rose was walking to a certain dark hedgehog's house to ask for help. She hoped beyond hope he would say yes. 'Please say yes! Please say yes!' She screamed in her head. Amy, after a while of screaming in her mind, soon reached the doorstep of Shadow the Hedgehog's house. She took in a few deep breaths as she walked towards Shadow's front door.

Once she finally built up the courage, she knocked a few times on the wooden door. She waited. There was the faint sound of footsteps and grumbles heading towards the door. In less than a second the door was wide open and standing in the doorway was a red and black hedgehog, obviously annoyed at the unannounced guest. "What do you want, Rose?" The dark hedgehog asked rudely.

Amy gulped nervously, she had planned what she was going to say but for some reason she was too nervous to remember, everything was just jumbled up in her head. She swayed from foot to foot, trying to exactly remember what it was she planned to say for a while. The ebony and crimson hedgehog became more and more annoyed at the girl, he growled lowly which snapped Amy out of her trance.

"Would you hurry up? I have better things to do." He stated, crossing his arms impatiently.

Sweat began to form on Amy's forehead, she built up her confidence slowly and blurted out the question. "Could you train me to become a better fighter?" She asked quickly and held her breath. That was not what she was going to say at all. She waited for the dark one's answer. He raised one eyebrow. 'Was she being serious?' He scoffed and stood up straight eying the female down.

"So, you want me to train you?" The rosy girl was thinking twice about the decision she was making and decided this is something she wanted to do. Scratch that; this is something she needed to do. The pink hedgehog nodded at the black and crimson hedgehog. The dark mammal seemed to be thinking about it and the rosy hedgehog hoped he'd say yes. He crossed his arms again.

"No." A simple reply yet it still tore the pink one's heart in two. She wanted so badly for the Ultimate Life Form to train her. She was too week and was lucky to make it out of a fight alive, at least, she thought anyway. Her ears pressed against her head, she looked at him with sad jade eyes.

"Please Shadow? You're really strong and you'd be perfect to train me!" She begged. For some reason this made the black one confused, why would she come to him out of all people? what about her 'faker'? Crimson eyes met Jade.

"Why do you want to be trained so bad, Rose? You fight perfectly fine on your own." The dark one known as Shadow replied. The pink hedgehog grinned inwardly at her nickname. She loved it when he called her that. Her actual name is Amelia Rose. She shook her head, realizing she needed to focus how to answer the night black hedgehog.

Honestly, she felt weak. She wanted to be stronger. She also wanted to impress the blue hero that haunted her dreams with his kind, emerald eyes and his cocky grin. She looked back up at the annoyed Ultimate Life Form leaning against the door frame. "I just... need to be." She hoped that answer was good enough for the grumpy hedgehog. He raised one eyebrow. 'What kind of answer is that?' His eyes scanned over the girl and took in her expression, he might not want to help her, but she looked so depressed... He shook his head, he is the Ultimate Life Form! He will NOT be dragged down by some silly little girl with dreams.

"No." He stated again. He was about to close his door if it wasn't for a red boot stopping the door. This was her last chance, she came all the way over here and there was no way she was giving up so easily.

"Please..." She pleaded desperately. Shadow froze, not used to hearing that tone from her, she sounded so desperate, so needy, as if her life depended on him. He took a good few minutes, deep in thought about the pros and cons of this situation. The cons, she would annoy the heck out of him! But the pros...

He opened the door all the way to face the saddened Rose, his eyes widened a little when he saw silent tears flowing freely out of her beautiful jade irises. He coughed a little, making the pink hedgehog before him look up and wipe her tears away. They were silent for a good minute until the dark hedgehog broke the silence.

"Are you willing to show me your _absolute_ best?" The ebony hedgehog spoke with such seriousness it scared her a little. She coward back a little from his intense stare and replied back with confidence.

"Yes! I want to become stronger!" The black hedgehog stayed silent, till he slightly nodded. Amy squealed in delight, jumping up and down in excitement, she couldn't believe it! He actually said yes! Shadow growled loudly, which caused the pink hedgehog to settle down, a tiny blush grazing her cheeks out of embarrassment. Shadow cleared his throat before speaking again.

"This better be worth it Rose. Be prepared because I will _not_ go easy on you." He stated, clearly not playing around. She nodded, making sure to remember his every word. Shadow saw the determination written in her eyes and almost smirked. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought...

"Good. Meet me here at 6 am, wear appropriate clothing. **No dresses**." He stated, before turning his back, walking inside.

"I won't let you down Shadow!" She replied back, she was finally going to get stronger, she was finally going to prove that she isn't as weak as everyone thinks she is! She was finally going to be respected by _him_...

**Done! How was that for a chapter! Just to let everyone know, our updates won't be as frequent, we will update as soon as we can! Stay tuned! R&R Arigato! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Twin and I apologise for taking long, my computer needed repairing and Twin was trying to get over writer's block, but we're back now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Ohkay enough talking, Shadamy fans be prepared for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**OH! And here's a question: If you were Sonic and found out Shadow and Amy were training together, how would you react?**

**Disclaimer: I (aliixo) and Twin-books do NOT own anything besides the plot.**

_Beep! Beep!_ _Beep!_

Amy groaned as she slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She hated waking up early. She was about to snuggle back into her sheets when she remembered what she was suppose to be doing today. Amy looked at her alarm clock and gasped in horror when she found it said 6:24. Amy jumped out of bed and raced to her bathroom.

'Shadow's going to kill me!' She thought as she showered. She rushed through the rest of her morning routine only to come to a halt when she reached her closet. 'What to wear...' She asked herself. Then Shadow's words rushed into her mind, "wear appropriate clothing. No dresses." Those words made it pretty clear that her normal red dress wasn't going to cut it.

She skimmed through her closet, trying to save as much time as possible. I smile made its way across her muzzle once she found the perfect outfit. She nabbed some shorts and a tank top, not caring what they look like, because she had no time to dwell on how they looked, and raced to her room. She pulled on the outfit and stole a quick peak of herself in the mirror.

She sure didn't look like the normal Amy Rose, fan girl of Sonic the hedgehog. No. She looked like she was a completely different Amy that was ready to take on anything. With her army shorts and black tank top she looked like a girl up for any challenge and this made her smile. She pulled on some sneakers and raced out the door, hoping Shadow wouldn't be mad when he found she was late on the first day of training.

Her small legs pumped fast as she ran as fast as she could to meet the dark hedgehog. She was panting heavily as she continued to run, earning a stitch around her stomach.

'Hope to chaos Shadow won't kill me' she thought anxiously. She, after a few minutes, finally arrived at the place the two hedgehogs were supposed to meet, her jade irises scanned the area until she spotted the Ultimate Life form leaning on a tree, an annoyed expression printed on his features.

Amy gulped loudly and began walking slowly and cautiously up to him. One rule everyone knows; **Never. Piss. Shadow. Off**. She stopped right in front of him, but before she could get a word out of her mouth, Shadow had her arms over her head, pinned to a nearby tree.

"You're late." He muttered angrily, his white fangs bared. Amy blushed at the closeness but trembled under his immense stare. 

"I'm s-sorry Shadow." Amy managed to stutter out. "I guess I didn't hear my alarm." She giggled nervously, Shadow narrowed his eyes and leaned a little closer, his hot breath brushing and tickling the pink hedgehog's muzzle. 

"Don't let this happen again Rose." He whispered harshly as Amy nodded slowly, her button nose filling up with Shadow's minty breath, His aroma of spices tingling her senses. They stayed like this for a moment before Shadow finally moved off her, letting her be free of his hold. She rubbed her back, as it began to get sore because of how hard he pressed her on the tree.

After Amy was done rubbing her pain away she nervously asked the dark one "So... Um, what are we gonna do?" She watched as the ebony hedgehog hunted through a black duffel bag. Shadow stopped looking through the large bag to face the rosy girl.

"See that field." Shadow pointed to something behind the pink one. Amy turned around and sure enough there was a green field. "See the large wooden post in the middle of it." Amy scanned the field and soon her eyes meant a large wooden post. 

Amy kept her eyes on the post as she said, "Yeah. What does that have to do-" Amy had no time to finish before a stack of books was dropped into her arms. Amy turned to her side so she could make eye contact with her dark trainer. She blinked a few times at him signalling she was confused before he started talking again. 

"You're going to stand on top of that post with those books stacked on top of your head." Amy stood there, trying to determine if Shadow was joking. His scowl proved otherwise. Eventually Shadow grew tired of waiting and barked "Get going!" 

In an instant Amy was right next to the wooden post, trying to figure out how to climb it while carrying her little collection of books. After careful consideration, Amy decided to ditch the books and attempted to climb the post by wrapping her arms around it and pulling herself up. The pink hedgehog attempted this several times and continued to fail.

Shadow mentally face palmed before walking over to the rosy girl. "What are you doing?" Amy got off the ground for about the tenth time and dusted herself off.

"Climbing." She stated, plainly. The dark one gave the rosy girl a look of confusion. Shadow assumed her definition of climbing was a lot different than his. 

"Why don't you just jump? You've seen Faker jump on to things much higher than this several times." Shadow replied. Amy found her eyes looking at the base of the wooden structure and follow the body of the post until her eyes rested on the very top of the post. Amy turned to the dark figure with a look that could only be described as 'Are you insane?' The post had to be at least eighteen feet high and he expected her to jump that? 

The red and black hedgehog just rolled his eyes before walking over to the books that were carelessly thrown to the ground and picked them up. He walked over to the pink one, that now sported a look of confusion, and placed the pile of books back into her arms. "Hold on tight to these." He warned her before walking behind her. 

"What are you-" Amy was, yet again, cut off as two firm hands were placed on either side of her waist. 'He's not gonna... No! That would be nuts! Then again, Shadow isn't not known for being sane.' Amy's thoughts were answered when she felt herself being hoisted into the air. 

"Now, Rose, remember to hold tight to those books and keep your legs straight and together at all times." Shadow ordered. Amy's heart froze but she forced herself to follow Shadow's warning before she felt herself being thrown into the air. Amy yelped and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to make impact with the post. A few seconds later, Amy felt no air rushing towards her and it felt like her feet were on something solid, that's when she decided to open her eyes. Amy was flabbergasted to find herself standing a top of the narrow post. 'Wow! Shadow is strong!' She thought.

As soon as Amy's astonishment came to a close she screamed at the dark figure, "ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" The dark one was not fazed by her sudden outburst. Amy was completely frustrated with Shadow and found it sort of annoying that he did not respond or apologize.

"Stack the books on your head." Shadow called up to her calmly.

Amy's face was taken over by a look of confusion. "What? Why?" The Ultimate Life Form rolled his crimson eyes again even though he knew she couldn't see it from a top the post. 

"Just do it!" He barked. Quick as a wink, the books were stacked on top Amy's head.

"Now what?"

"Try to keep your balance!" Amy was completely confused but followed what the older hedgehog had said and struggled to keep her balance while keeping her gaze locked on the dark one below her.

"Hey Shadow." Shadow 'hmphed' "Do you think I could get down now? My arms are sore." Amy asked as nicely as she could, Shadow just glared at her silently, as if saying 'what do you think?!' 

Sweat began forming on her forehead as she stood balancing for another three hours until she started whimpering from the pain. Shadow noticed and looked away, trying to block out the noise. The whimpers got louder and louder until he couldn't take the annoying sound anymore. He growled loudly before jumping up onto the wooden post, grabbing her waist tightly and jumping back down, throwing the pink hedgehog on the ground, she yelped in pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" Amy asked while slowly standing up, her limbs shaking from overuse. Shadow crossed his arms, irritated. 

"You were annoying me." He stated casually. Amy gave him a girly 'hmph' and walked over to the nearby tree. She plopped down under the tree, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. By now it was around 9 am, the sun was up and shinning. Shadow walked over to the pink hedgehog, after calming himself down and held out his hand to her, Amy stared at it confusingly before accepting it and standing up with his help. Shadow dropped her hand and walked a fair distance away from her before turning to her.

"You did alright with the balance test, _besides_ the whimpers." He mumbled the last part angrily "Be prepared for tomorrow's training, it will be **harder** than you ever thought possible." Amy gulped. Harder than ever possible? Now she's afraid to even turn up tomorrow.

Shadow sped up to Amy, wrapping one arm around her waist and one arm in the air with a green chaos emerald in hand, he called out the infamous words and teleported her home with a green flash.

"Chaos Control!"

**Done! Please favourite or leave a review, let us know what you think! We will try to update sooner, since I'm taking a guess most people enjoy our story! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
